Dimension's Drifter
by Kitty Qin
Summary: What would happen if Aria Howard from anielle le fay's "The Many Turns Of Fate And Existence" came into The Fictionist's "Fate's Favorite? What would happen if Harry already knew about her? Written with both of their permission.
1. Prologue

**Dimension Drifter**

**Summary:** What would happen if Aria Howard from anielle le fay's "The Many Turns Of Fate And Existence" came into The Fictionist's "Fate's Favorite? What would happen if Harry already knew about her? Written with both of their permission.

** Disclaimer:** This belongs to J.K. Rowling, Anielle Le Fay, and The Fictionist.

**A/N: **I changed the story, since, well, William and the guest who insulted "Reading The Many Turns Of Fate And Existence" than called me my dear (honestly, I don't mind being insulted, but there's something really wrong with being insulted and called "my dear") is right. The story was seriously cliche. That, and I really had no idea how to continue. So I decided to change it. Oh, and William, did you not read the part in my profile that said I don't want to give my name to random strangers (no offense random strangers). *******chokes the air while imagining its William***

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Harry was worrying about Sirius when Luna spoke up. "If you read this maybe you'll be able to help." She handed him a book titled "The Many Turns Of Fate And Existence". A note fell out.

_Read this by yourself.__It's about your counterpart_

_ in another __dimension who __will help you with Voldemort._

_She's different than you because of certain _

_changes in her world, but if you explain your_

_situation she might help._

_ -Luck_

Harry stared at the note. Just like when he got his Hogwarts Letter he could think of a million different questions, but again, only one completely irrelevant question popped out. "How do you expect me to read this by myself?" he asked Luna which basically translated into "How do I hide this from Ron and Hermione?"

Luna said nothing.

"Er, Luna?" Harry asked cautiously. He then realized she wasn't breathing, along with his friends. A chocolate frog was frozen in midair.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't be hard for a deity to stop time, at least I hope that's what she's doing." he thought as he opened the book and started reading.

* * *

Harry finished Chapter 20 and closed the book.

He thought about what he just read and focused on what was currently his strongest feeling. Betrayal. He already had his doubts about Dumbledore from Tom and this book just confirmed his worst ones. Dumbledore was part of an organization that killed children, for Merlin's sake! Children for being born as what they were. Children that were some of his relatives. He cradled the small hope that it was just one of the changes, but his Slytherin side took over, also known as his rational side, that argued most of the changes seemed to stem from Andreina Carrow not existing, since as far as he knew he wasn't born a twin and their was no Andreina Carrow in 1943. However Emrys Howard did exist. When Harry had realized there was someone who didn't worship the ground Tom walked on, he had asked him for help against the Slytherin Heir, only to be rejected flatly and told that while he wasn't planning to be one of Tom's followers he had no intention of antagonizing him like Harry did. _  
_

Harry still didn't get why everyone always said that. He didn't do it on purpose! It wasn't his fault Tom was a controlling bastard.

His brain went back to the topic. So Dumbledore was probably part of the Illuminati here too. He thought about the Order's less savory activities, which meant how they tried to wipe out the dark families. The only silver lining there was that his parents, Sirius, and Lupin never did it in his dimension. And it turned out that he and his mother were purebloods. Also, his friends were real jerks in the other dimension, and the sad thing was that he could imagine them being the same here.

Harry had realized while reading the book that he missed even more things than he had thought about his classmates, teachers, and basically everyone. Turns out Tom was right when he said muggleborns needed to learn more about the wizarding world. He didn't know about holidays like Samhain or wizarding etiquette against slandering the head of an ancient or noble house. He hadn't know the other countries thought so little of Britain and Hogwarts either.

Along with that, he was aware more than ever that the only reason he survived Voldemort was because of, well, Luck. If his Voldemort acted anything like the Voldemort in the other dimension he probably would have died a long time ago. But it seemed like being ripped from your body turns you insane faster.

And Voldemort made Horcruxes. Voldemort turned Aria into a horcrux. If Aria was a horcrux there was a good chance Harry was too. It would certainly explain their connection.

Wait. If he was a Horcrux, than he would have to die to kill Voldemort.

Harry freaked out.


	2. Author's Note

**A/N: **I should have told everyone this ages ago, but I'm probably not continuing this. I need anielle le fay's stories to make sure I get her characters right. And for those of you who follow anielle le fay, you already know that her stories got deleted for some reason and her PM was disabled. I talked to her before it was disabled and she said that fanfiction was the one who deleted them and she didn't know why. Then, when I tried to contact her a few weeks later, I found out her PM was disabled. So I'm probably not continuing this. Sorry. And anielle, if you read this, can you tell me what happened or a way to contact you? Thanks.


End file.
